A vehicle of the above type is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 101.59.082. An important disadvantage of this known vehicle is the fact that has fixed wings which must be attached before flying, and must be detached after flying in order to be capable of road traffic. The same applies to the propeller. The wings and the propeller must be left at the airport, and the vehicle must return to this airport for the next flight. This makes the transition from land-vehicle to air-vehicle and back a complicated operation, which is not attractive to the user.
An important objective of the present invention is to provide a vehicle of the above type which has an improved usefulness, especially less complicated transition from land-vehicle to air-vehicle and back. Specifically, the present invention aims to provide a vehicle which is actually suitable for comfortable road traffic with a suitable speed, and which can easily be converted into an air-vehicle, for take-off and landing at virtually any location.